


Une nuit normale

by Isamajor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Sleepless night
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Nanu se réveille au milieu de la nuit. Giovanni dort à ses côtés. Et il n'arrive pas à réaliser que la normalité a fini par s'installer dans leur vie.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Sakaki | Giovanni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Une nuit normale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



> Pour Istadris. ♥

Il était réveillé, même si c'était le milieu de la nuit. Avec l'âge, il dormait moins longtemps, mais plus souvent. Et là, sa nuit était finie. Un espèce de ronflement étouffé rappela à lui la présence de l'homme qui lui servait de bouillotte dans cette contrée plutôt frisquette. Et il réalisa. Ils s'étaient couchés ensemble sans avoir couché ensemble. Et le pire, c'est que ça s'était fait naturellement. Ils étaient déjà un vieux couple, était-ce ça ? La présence de Giovanni à ses côtés était devenue rassurante, familière. Ils étaient fatigués, ils avaient enfilé leur pyjama et s'étaient couchés, puis endormis. Comme ça, sans histoires, comme si tout cela était... normal.

Nanu avait du mal avec la normalité. Son corps était l'hôte d'un esprit taureau de bois. Il avait roulé sa bosse de par le monde, flirtant dangereusement avec la mort, puis avec le magnat du crime le plus célèbre de la terre quand il était agent pour la Police Internationale. Il avait pas mal de sang sur ses mains, mais n'en faisait pas de cas. La violence et le cynisme étaient de vieux compagnons. Et Giovanni, possédant ces deux dernières qualités, s'était greffé à sa vie.

Des années de violence, de jeux cruels et de confiance aveugle avaient fini par les unir, pour le pire le plus souvent, et pour le meilleur beaucoup plus rarement. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, au meilleur, à la douceur. Nanu avait l'impression que sa tête, enivrée de brutalité, ne voulait pas assimiler le baron du crime qu'il avait si souvent malmené et qui l'avait si souvent tourmenté à cette bouche si douce et à ces bras si rassurants dans lesquels il avait appris à aimer se blottir. Tout son être brûlait d'envie de cette tendresse mais une petite voix dans sa tête s'y refusait toujours, comme honteuse de se laisser aller sans retenue contre ce corps chaud au cœur palpitant.

Pourtant il avait appris au fil des ans à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Giovanni : fascination, désir, envie, attirance, passion, respect, estime, sympathie, tendresse... amour. Il savait qu'il lui était dorénavant impossible de vivre sans lui. Il avait pris trop de place dans sa vie. Il était sa drogue, son réconfort. Sa vie avait été longue et pleine de rencontres mais personne d'autre que Giovanni ne l'avait autant fait vibrer. Il aurait pu le tuer dix fois et plus d'une fois il avait craint d'y laisser sa peau entre ses mains. Et dix fois, Nanu aussi aurait pu le tuer, l'ayant totalement à sa merci, parfois tentant sa chance jusqu'à ce que ce fier regard d'acier ne se voile. C'étaient leurs petits jeux, rien qu'à eux, leur secret. Leur vie avait fini par appartenir à l'autre. Et à la féroce passion haineuse des premiers temps a succédé l'estime et le respect pour cet homme qui le tenait pour égal, qui pouvait lui baiser dévôtement les pieds une nuit et le lendemain, l'attacher des heures durant sur une chaise glacée.

Et maintenant, alors qu'ils approchaient du soir de leur vie, toute cette tension s'était apaisée. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à cette bizarre normalité. A la tendresse des grosses mains chaudes de Giovanni qui lui parcouraient le corps. A essayer de profiter avec lui des petits riens de la vie que leur passé leur avait volé. A dormir à ses côtés et l'écouter ronfler.


End file.
